Amara
by nerdysuccess
Summary: It's a Randy Orton OC What happens when Randy is attractive to Alberto Del Rio's manager
1. Chapter 1

Randy was backstage with Triple H when he saw Amara . She had long wavy hair. Her body was athletic and it was curvy. He thought she gave Nikki a run for her money. Triple H notice Randy kept glancing over him. "You know she is Alberto Del Rio's manager ." Randy raise his eyebrows. Triple H chuckled. _"You haven't notice her have you?"_ Randy reply no. He hears Amara laughing as next to Emma."But I will like to know her" Triple H shakes his head.

Raw

Amara walks out with Alberto Del Rio as Ricardo calls them name.

_" El mejor del Mundo Alberto Del Río y su hermosa Bella Dama Amara .( The Best of The World Alberto Del Rio and his Beautiful Lady Amar) "_

She is wearing Black tight Dress with high heels. It was something Summer Rae help pick out. Amara thought at least she didn't feel short next to Alberto. She looks at him sweetly as Alberto has a smirk. As they slowly walk to the ring . Alberto pulls the second rope for her. Amara slowly gets between the ropes . Alberto pulls her close to him before Randy music hits. Randy makes his way to the ring and tries not to glance at her. Amara didn't pay attention she was looking at Alberto. Randy gets in the ring and goes on the turnbuckle to do the pose. Alberto decides to attack Randy behind his back. Amara watches the match carefully. As Randy is controlling the match Alberto cowardly gets in the ring. Randy follows him. Alberto puts Amara between them. She looks at Randy scared. As He is sweaty and looks pissed off**."Really? Hide behind her !"** Alberto chuckled and pushes Amara to Randy. He gently grabs her by her waist. Randy looks at with a flirty look. Amara push him away and gives a cold look. Randy turns around and Alberto kick him right side of his face. Amara Slightly Tilt her head. She chuckled as Randy is in pain. Alberto grabs Randy and roll him in the ring. Alberto taunts Randy to get up. Randy gets up and goes for Rko. Amara dark brown eyes get wide. He stomp the ground and gives her a cold glance. Amara looks at him back with a playfully stare. Randy goes for the Pin.


	2. Chapter 2 : Charms

**A Day later **

Amara is backstage. She is now wearing sweat pants and slightly makeup. Only her hair is done. She decides to get some a water bottle for catering. As she grabs the last water bottle . She feels a hand touch her right hand. Amara jumps and looks up. Her brown eyes meet his baby blues. "I was going to get that .." Amara nodded and opens the water bottle. He chuckled. "I'm Randy Orton ." Amara reply_ is this where you tell me you are the legend killer? then Rko me_. Randy smiles at her."No I'm the viper now .." Amara reply good to know. Randy eyes follow her as Amara walks away from him.

**Smackdown**

WWE finally let Amara wrestle in a single match. Of course before she had some Cat fights. Amara hates those but she did them anyway. Tonight she was wrestling Paige. Amara was wearing a Red Two Piece Wrestling Gear. Alberto was on Commentary. Michael asks are you nervous for her ? "Why ? Should I" Amara locks up with Paige. Alberto has a smirk as she gets the upper hand on Paige. "You have no Idea what is in store for you." Amara push Paige on her back . Paige's hand hit the mat. She lets a scream. Amara taunts her to get up. Micheal asks Alberto Is Amara forgetting who is she in the ring with? As Paige gets up and control the most of the match . Until Amara goes for clothesline. "No but She learn from the best." Amara has a mean look on her face. She grabs Paige by her long hair and it's about to debut her finisher. When they show Randy on the ramp coming down. Alberto and Randy get into a fight. Amara let's Paige hair go. Randy smiles at her as he is beating Alberto. Paige goes for her Paige Turner. Amara gets pinned. Randy crawls in the ring. JBL Yells NO ! He is not about to ! She slowly gets up. Randy's eyes meet Amara. He stomps to the ground. "You want to play games with me!" Amara looks scared. She thinks a way to get off the ring. Randy shakes his head."What are you going to do now?" Amara slightly touches his face. Randy chuckled. He pulls her up to stand up. "I will not fall for your charming way." Amara looks at him innocently. Randy is taken back. Amara pulls him in a passionate kiss. Randy replies right back . Amara has a small smirk on her face as she pulls away.

Reviews are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss

Amara was glad to be back at the locker room. She was packing her bags. Paige asks how was the kiss? Amara reply it was part of the show. "Really it was? because they way you two kiss.." Paige made kissing noises. Amara laughs put her leather jacket on. Paige tries not to laugh. Amara shakes her head .Paige wraps her right arm on her."You know I'm messing with you." As they walk out of the locker room they bump Alberto. "Cheater!" Amara reply Liar! Alberto laughs and told them to take care. Amara nodded and they walk a few steps. Paige eyes light up. Amara mumbles it's seth. Paige nodded and leaves her.

"Come on Paige .." Amara tries to give her the sad eyes. "Why the sad look?" Amara without thinking and looking behind her back reply she saw the two tone xmen. She covers her mouth . Randy chuckled."Oh she ditches you ." Amara reply you didn't hear me say that. "No Never !" Amara smiles at him. "So what are you doing on your off day?" Amara reply going to my parents farm house in Georgia. "You lived in a farm?" Amara reply, yeah my parents are huge animal lovers and they have rescue center. It's mostly dogs and some cats. Randy notices she rambling on . He nodded and smiles. "What about you?" Randy reply probably going back home to spend with my daughter."See you around .."

**A Week Later**

Randy want to see Amara. He wants to talk to her. He saw a few feet away talking to Roman Reigns. "It's not fair you have better hair then most girls." Roman chuckled. As he was going to get close to her. He sees Dean Ambrose joking around putting his left arm around her."Ambrose stop it before I stab you with a fork!" Dean reply so you have watched some of my stuff. "No way Moxley.." Dean chuckled. Roman told Dean to relax. Randy walks closer to them. Dean was about to start faking fighting with Amara."Is there a problem?" Dean reply No! Randy looks at Amara. "He start it .." All three are joking . Randy asks if he can talk to her? Amara nodded and follows. "So tonight ...

_They zoom to the ring. Amara is with Alberto Del Rio. They are about to have a tag team. Both were wearing white with gold boots. They saw On Raw what happen on Smackdown. Amara kissed Randy Orton passionately. Amara looks amuse and covers Alberto Eyes. Randy Orton music hits and as he is half way down. Paige music hits. Amara smirk faded. Randy and Paige share a glance as they get into the ring. The boys start the match until Amara tags herself in. Randy doesn't get out of the ring."Get it out !" Randy gets out and Paige comes in. Amara and Paige lock up. Paige gets the upper hand for a few seconds until Amara gets out of the ring. Amara tries to run away. Randy is about to stop her but she turns around and clothesline a flying Paige coming from the top turnbuckle. She rolls Paige back in the ring. Amara picks Paige up on her shoulder . She goes for Fireman's Carry gutbuster. Amara pins Paige for 1 2 3. Randy looks from the outside mad. Alberto gets in the ring and spin her around. Amara giggle and looks at Alberto. As Alberto acts like he won and goes to the top turnbuckle. She looks up at Alberto and throws a kiss to Randy._


End file.
